Empty Eternity
by MarauderYasmin
Summary: Bella is changed by Laurent in New Moon the wolves 'saved' her just in time - what will she do without Edward? Hopefully will be a Bella/Edward story in time.
1. Chapter 1

**Edward left Bella in new moon and Laurent changed her.**

**I do not own Twilight...**

**Enjoy (:**

* * *

_I had grown accustomed to this new life, and it was quite an excting experience. Though it did have some drawbacks. I felt like Carlisle must've felt when he was changed - alone. I would find company though. I was not going to let the emptiness eat away at me._

I thought about all that Edward had told me about being a vampire. I could feel that I was thirsty in the first few months - my throat was aching, and the pain was excrutiating. I'd learnt how to hunt and I had already come across some other vampires. Disappointing as they were not 'vegetarians'.

I had been a vampire for a year now, and I had a lot of will power. The situation with Charlie - painful as it was to do - was sorted. I had passed away, or so he thought. Even Jacob didn't try to visit me. He was probably too disgusted with what I had become. Or Sam was stopping him from coming near me. The only reason they had saved me was because I was human, and their job was to protect humans. I crawled into the forest to let the venom eat me whilst they dismembered Laurent.

It was time to start again, I'd decided. I would find out where this Denali coven was, and I would ask to join. When I came across some vampires, I asked them where the Denali's were.

"They're a bit further up there," said Ronald, a friendly vampire that I liked the minute I met him. That I_ liked_ him was true, but nothing could fully mend the hole that Edward had pierced.

"Thank you." I smiled at him, and continued on my way.

The journey took a few hours. I was strong and fast, but lonely. Yes, I was very lonely. Which was why I would go and see Tanya and her family. I'd been alone for too long now and it was time for me to make some acquaintances and find a home.

"B-Bella _Swan?_" Tanya stuttered. "It's nice to finally meet you Bella..."

"I'm currently without a home, you see, Tanya, and I was just wondering if I could..."

She looked into my golden eyes for a minute, considering why I would want to stay with them, maybe? But for whatever reason she nodded her head and replied. "Of course you can stay with us, Bella. It's nice that you have considered a more... civil... lifestyle."

I smiled at her.

My life with the Denalis was great, but never fantastic. The only way it could be fantastic would be if..._ he_ were here. But I would never see him. I just had to accept that now.

* * *

**What do you think? I already have some ideas in mind but it would be great if you gave me some ideas of what could happen in the future. :)**

**Thaaaanks x**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

**I do not own Twilight.**

* * *

**Bella POV**

**100 years later.**

"Tanya," I said, smiling at my sister. "I think I'm going to head up to Forks. See my old school, and things. It should be okay for me now that Charlie's...gone." I choked on the last bit, but my voice still trilled.

"That's fine, Bella." she smiled back, stroking my arm when she saw the pain in my eyes.

"See you later." I sang, then ran off to Forks, Washington.

* * *

**Edward POV**

It had been 100 years since I'd left Bella, and I was now celebrating my 200th birthday. Carlisle did not let me...move on. He didn't want me to die for Bella. He said that it was not good for me to do that. I disagreed, but, of course, _everyone_ had agreed with Carlisle.

I was now back in Forks. Everyone was gone. All were dead. Now it was time to start fresh.

"Welcome, Edward Cullen." smiled the receptionist.

"Thank you." I smiled back. She wobbled on her feet a bit, and then steadied herself.

After school, I went hunting. I caught a lion in the forests. I hands were secure as they closed around it's neck, and then I sunk my teeth into the neck of the king. Just then, a strong scent of vampire flew into my face. It was so sweet. Almost... familiar.

A vampire flew through the forest, slowing down when she saw my face. Her eyes were shocked, and surprised. And buttery. Like honey or maple syrup. She was beautiful, without a doubt.

"Edward." she breathed.

"Bella....?" I stammered.

I couldn't believe it. My love was... Like me. There was no need for suicide! Imagine I'd wasted my life only to see her... Alive... Beautiful..

"Who changed you?" I asked her, failing in my attempt to be angry. I could not regret this. She was too beautiful. Too wonderful.

"...Laurent..." she whispered.

"Laurent? When? _Why?_" I asked, only thrilled with her presence and transformation. The reason, however, was not something to be happy about.

"He... He caught me in the meadow. _Our_ meadow. I was trying to... revive some of the memories with you without hurting. It didn't work. He showed up just in time." she laughed, using her annoying blow-it-off attitude.

"Oh..." was all I could say, thinking of ways to kill him. "How did....?"

"He change me without killing me? The wolves... saved me." she said.

"Mm-hm..." I said. "Wait... wolves?"

"Yes, wolves. They sort of saved me." she said.

"_Wolves?_ How did..."

"I'm just as confused as you are."

"Bella, I'm so sorry... I love you with all my heart, and I want to be with you."

"Edward..."

But I stopped her. She had the strength to fight against my lips, but she was not unwilling. She kissed me back, and we stood there in the forest. Happy and complete.

* * *

**What do you think? I already have some ideas in mind but it would be great if you gave me some ideas of what could happen in the future. :)**

**Thaaaanks (: x**


End file.
